dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Legend Revealed
と の ！ ジースとバータが を う |Rōmaji title = Aka to Ao no Raitoningu Bōru! Jīsu to Bāta ga Gokū o Osō |Literal title = Lightning Balls of Red and Blue! Jheese and Butta Attack Goku |Series = DBZ |Number = 67 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = November 14, 1990 |English Airdate = October 10, 2005 |Manga = Jheese and Butta |Edited = Goku... Super Saiyan? |Previous = Goku's New Power |Next = Ginyu Assault }} と の ！ ジースとバータが を う|Aka to Ao no Raitoningu Bōru! Jīsu to Bāta ga Gokū o Osō|lit. "Lightning Balls of Red and Blue! Jheese and Butta Attack Goku"}} is the thirty-second episode of the Namek Saga and the sixty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 14, 1990. Its original American airdate was October 10, 2005. Summary After taking out Recoome, Goku is now up against the last members of the Ginyu Force, Burter and Jeice. After telling them to leave, Jeice and Burter launch an attack on Goku, but Goku dodges their attacks with the greatest of ease. Jeice then tells Goku to attack him, and so he does punching Jeice right in the face. After Jeice calls Goku a "Cheapshot", Goku said that he thought they were ready for battle. Anyhow, the two members of the Ginyu Force go back to attacking and they got drilled by Goku. Burter then realizes that Goku had been hiding his power level from the scouter. Meanwhile, Frieza is approaching Guru's house and thinking what it would be like to be immortal. Back at the battlefield, Burter and Jeice continue their pitiful attacks against Goku, who keeps dodging them. Vegeta cannot believe Goku's power as he shot up in power very dramatically since Vegeta had fought him on Earth. Jeice and Burter try another attack, the Purple Spiral Flash. Although the attack was powerful, Goku was able to shield himself from it very easily. Meanwhile, Bulma is stuck out in the middle of Namek when a Ki Blast from the Purple Spiral hits the cave where Bulma is residing. Now Bulma is furious. Back at the battlefield, Jeice and Burter prepare to launch another plan of attack. First, Jeice would throw his Crusher Ball and then Burter would attack Goku when he dodges the fireball. However, Goku does not dodge the attack. Instead, he deflects the fireball away, as if it was a beach ball, and launches right at Burter. Burter avoids the blast, but then gets angry and attacks Goku. Goku then disappears to appear right behind Burter, leaving Burter bemused. Major Events *Goku battles against both Jeice and Burter. Battles *Goku vs. Jeice and Burter Appearances Locations *Namek Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Namekian Dragon Ball *Frieza's Hover Pod *Frieza's Spaceship Cast Differences from the manga *Jeice and Burter firing blasts that seemingly phase through Goku's body, when he is in actuality sidestepping them at super speed, is exclusive to the anime. *Frieza racing towards Guru's House saying what he will do to them when he finds them is exclusive to the anime. *Captain Ginyu holding try outs involving Frieza's henchmen pulling a pose in order to recruit any potential Ginyu Force members is exclusive to the anime. *Jeice and Burter performing the Purple Spiral Flash against Goku which he deflects with a Kiai is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma complaining about how she misses Earth moments before being caught by a stray blast from the Purple Spiral Flash is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Half of the uncut episode was shifted into the next episode when it was shown edited, as a result of the intense editing by Funimation and Saban in their original dub of the series. This was the first piece of work with Funimation's in-house cast. As a result, the entire Captain Ginyu Saga had to be shifted half of an episode, when broadcast on Toonami and on the edited videos, until scenes were cut to make up for lost time. When Funimation released the episode uncut, they redubbed both the scenes dubbed with the Ocean cast as well as the Funimation cast. This meant that even though they had previously dubbed certain scenes with the same cast, they redubbed those same certain scenes themselves with a new script and musical score. *This is the final episode to feature Nathan Johnson's score. For the next episode onward, it is replaced by the Faulconer Productions score, which is used for the remainder of the Orange Brick DVD and Blu-Ray Dragon Ball Z releases. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 67 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 67 (BDZ) pt-br:Yuz e Boter atacam Goku! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 067 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z